Various types of products, including HVAC systems, air handling equipment, and finishing spray booths employ various types of filters to remove impurities from the airflow. These respective systems may operate in an optimal fashion when the filters are regularly replaced. However, it is expensive to replace filters, and replacing filters prior to their expiration can exacerbate these costs. Furthermore, it may require almost-constant supervision to identify the exact moment the filters reach an end of their useful life.
Conventional filters typically include a guide for replacement of the filter based upon a suggested time or use interval, such as every three months, or a given value, such as static pressure levels. However, filters operate in many different environments and expiration of filters may fluctuate due to varying operating conditions.